<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Sure, Love" by Willow_wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323264">"Sure, Love"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolves/pseuds/Willow_wolves'>Willow_wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolves/pseuds/Willow_wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus wakes up after a full-moon, Sirius isn't there. Things can only have gone badly last night. Sirius already had a hard time hiding his feelings for Remus, he isn't sure he will be able to after what happened the night of the full. Scared for rejection, he avoids Remus. I mean, how could a werewolf love a Black?  - sorry, I'm bad at summaries, just read it:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Sure, Love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a One-shot<br/>It is also my first fanfiction, I know it isn't fantastic, but I think it's good enough.<br/>Please comment your thoughts, I love to know what I can do better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was dark, shadows dancing. The full moon hung high on the sky, lighting up small parts of the big forest. </p><p>Everything was still and quiet, or well, almost everything. What looked like two dogs were hunting each other around the black lake. Amber eyes bore into silver ones when the bigger dog, a wolf, succeeded in trapping the smaller with its paws. The dog let out a low growl from the back of its throat. Amber eyes flickered with yellow for a fraction of a section before the wolf started licking the dogs head. Long licks from the base of the dog's neck, between the ears to the forehead.</p><p>The leaves close to them in the forest started shaking before a majestic stag jumped out. The stag had what looked like a smirk on its face as soon as it saw the wolf and the dog. The same face could be seen on a little rat, sitting between the stags antlers. They watched in amusement as the dog started looking uncomfortable, while the wolf seemed rather pleased with itself. The dog shot a pleading look at the stag but the stag only stood there, still smirking. The wolf then proceeded with the “mating ritual” by trying to make wolf cups. While it is physically impossible for two men to get cups, that didn’t stop the wolf from trying. The stags smirk turned to a rather horrified expression when it saw what its mates were doing. The dog let out a small whimper, only to be responded with a possessive growl from the wolf. After seeing that, the stag felt no urge to stay, it turned around and jumped so fast that the rat, who had been asleep, almost fell off. While running away, the stag heard one last howl before being engulfed by the forest. </p><p>Remus POV:</p><p>His eyes blinked open but was quickly shut again when the pain hit him. Having all the bones in the body snapped and then regrown under one night was a unique sort of pain, unique in a bad way.<br/>Thinking that it was better to get it over with he opened his eyes squinting, and heaved himself up so that he was propped up on his elbows. His eyes took a long time getting used to the new light but he slowly opened them more. The sight that met him was not pretty. All the walls in the shrieking shack were ripped and teared apart. The couch was on the verge of collapsing and the table had fallen over. He didn't see anybody and decided to search for his friends. Groaning he got up to his feet, stumbling a little but remaining on his feet. A sharp pain hit him in the back but he pushed it down, determined to check that his friends were alright. He went out from the living room, arriving in the bedroom just to see James lying draped over the bed, snoring loudly. From the doorway Remus also saw that he was drooling slightly (probably dreaming about Lily, Remus thought to himself). After looking around the room for a little while he found Peter, still in ratform, curled up in an armchair. Not wanting to take away their peace just yet he decided to go look for Sirius. Taking the stairs two at a time he calmly started searching the second floor, first checking the bedroom. The bedroom was completely empty, except for the dead flies on the windowsill. Frowning slightly he decided to check the bathroom to, since that was the only place left. Opening the door slowly, wincing when it squeaked loudly, he stepped inside and looked around. The bathroom was actually quite nice, with black tiles and white and grey sink and bathtub it almost looked like it could be from a nice flat in London. Remus probably would have thought this strange had it not been for the fact that Sirius wasn’t in there. Trying not to panic too much he shut the door again and started walking down the stairs, this time three at a time. He staggered into the room where James and Peter slept and began shaking James awake abruptly. James made a displeased sound and turned over. As Remus continued shaking him he groaned loudly and unceremoniously sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned his head to glare at Remus, though when he saw Remus' panicked expression he quickly became serious.<br/>“What's wrong moony? Are you hurt? Should I get madam Pomfrey?” James' concerned look made Remus feel slightly bad for him, but it was important that Remus asked as quickly as possible.<br/> “Where’s Sirius?I've searched the whole shack but couldn't find him. He got inside last night, right? Oh merlin please tell me he didn’t sleep outside tonight? James where IS HE???”<br/>Remus was looking slightly mental, hands waving madly around him as he started freaking out. His biggest fear was that Sirius’ absence had something to do with the wolf, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to his friends during the full moon.<br/>“Okay Remus, calm down. Sirius is...Fine, he left last night…” James wore a weird expression, somewhere between concern and guilt. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Remus asked what had been worrying him the most.<br/>“I didn’t hurt him, did I?” Remus looked up at James and could see that James was hesitating.<br/>“Well...No…” James answered wearing a very guilty expression. Since Remus always walked up to the infirmary alone these days (and did not believe James for a second) He hastened to get into more clothes than a blanket, and stumbled out fast, ignoring his aching limbs and muscles, determined to check his best friend (And secret crush since fourth year) and see the damage.</p><p>Sirius POV <br/>Hidden underneath a mountain of blankets, curtains shut tight around his bed, Sirius thought about Remus. Remus and his beautiful amber eyes that were flecked with gold. His laugh, that made Sirius feel like there were a million butterflies in his stomach, threatening to burst out any second. And his smiles, genuinely happy smiles, his eyes glinting with mischief. Sirius also thought about the undeniable crush he had on Remus, a crush that the whole school knew about, everyone except Remus himself. Sirius was usually the type to be extremely forward, always asking people out, dumping them a week later and then doing it all over again. He was the definition of playboy, and seemed to enjoy this title quite a lot. With Remus it was different though, he wasn’t just a casual fling. Remus was his best friend (except James then) and as scared as Sirius was to admit it, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He knew that he would never be able to handle the rejection that he would get if he told Remus, and it hurt him so bad. Thinking about it now, it was probably closer to being in love, than being just a crush. Although, that scared Sirius so much that he had no idea what to do. Every day it became harder and harder to suppress his feelings, everyday Sirius had an internal fight against himself. Was it worth telling him? The answer always became no, but everyday it became a less certain no. It was just so hard when Moony left school fifth year, awkward long legs, thin arms, a mop of hair covering his face - Coming back for sixth year no longer awkward tall, instead hot type of tall, built body, and hair cut short on the side but leaving a little longer curls on the top of his head. He looked like some sort of god. But Sirius wasn’t the only one who had noticed, many girls looked Remus' way when he passed in the hallways and instead of pointing at his scars, they looked at him with hungry eyes. </p><p>Just thinking about it made Sirius angry, and just as he started thinking about all the horrible things he wanted to do to these girls, he heard a faint knocking on the door. Not wanting anybody to talk to him, he said nothing.<br/>“Pads I know you’re in there” Came Remus soft but slightly raspy voice from outside the door. Just hearing his voice made Sirius' stomach bubble and he had to keep himself from shouting out that he was, in fact, in there. <br/>“I'm coming in Siri” Remus said before the door squeaked and he could hear him stepping inside, shutting the door softly behind him. From inside the curtains Sirius could hear him padding over, stopping just beside the bed. Judging by how fast he was breathing he must have ran all the way up here, which made Sirius feel quite guilty. <br/>“Pads, could you open the curtains?” He asked with the same soft voice as before, and this time Sirius couldn't hold back. Wriggling his arms out from the blanket-mountain, he slowly reached for the curtains and pulled them aside, revealing a slightly sweaty, flustered, ruffled-looking Remus Lupin. Oh Merlin he was beautiful. Once Remus had gotten control over his breathing again, he wore a concerned look and Sirius couldn’t bear to meet his eyes. <br/>“How bad is it?” Remus asked, which confused Sirius quite a bit.<br/>“How bad’s what?” He answered, and noticed that his voice was wavering a little. <br/>“Oh please dont play dumb Sirius, where did I hurt you?” He asked and Sirius heard him sound more and more terrified for every word. He had also used Sirius' real name, something he only did when it was something, well, serious.<br/>“You haven’t hurt me” Sirius answered and tried to sound as sincere as possible. Remus didn’t look convinced, rather more terrified.<br/>“Please Sirius, you won't look me in the eyes, you’re hiding from me and you aren't in the shack, you’re always there when I wake up, something is obviously wrong” Sirius could hear the hurt in his voice, and he felt even more guilty.<br/>“No, I mean it, you didn't hurt me. Now, if you excuse me I have to go” And with that Sirius left, leaving Remus standing there crying silently. </p><p>It went on for a while. Everytime Remus walked up towards him he would make some sort of excuse and leave. It wasn’t that Sirius didn’t want to be with Remus, he just couldn’t risk their friendship just because he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from telling Remus how he felt. After *The Incident* last year they had had to rebuild their friendship, it had been very hard, but after some months they were good again. Sirius knew they wouldn’t be able to if he got rejected. Not because Remus would be angry or something, the problem would be that Sirius wouldn’t be able to even be in the same room as him, and definitely not talk to him.</p><p>After three weeks Remus seemed to think it was time to talk. Sirius was walking down the corridor, head bowed, when he was suddenly yanked inside a broom cupboard. He must have closed his eyes, because when he opened them, Remus stood before him. He blinked, but Remus was still there. In the gloom light Sirius could see his eyes were glazed. He wore an angry expression, but Sirius could see his cheeks were tearstained.<br/>“Please Sirius, you have to talk to me. I know I must have hurt you real bad, but please talk to me. When you don’t talk to me it breaks my heart” Remus said, his voice breaking a little. Sirius thought his whole heart would explode any second. Desperate to get out, he tried to grab the handle, but the door wouldn’t open. He hastily took out his wand, but didn’t manage to magic the door open either.<br/>“You won’t get out, I charmed it” Remus said, sounding a little guilty. Defeated, Sirius sank down and rested his head against the wall.<br/>“You didn’t hurt me you know” he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Remus just looked at him with a sad expression.<br/>“Yes I did, otherwise you would talk to me” he stated.<br/>“No, you didn’t” Sirius answered.<br/>“I did”<br/>“Did not”<br/>“Did”<br/>“Did not” <br/>“Did” <br/>“No, you didn’t hurt me, you f*cking humped me. There you have it, happy now?” Sirius hadn’t meant to tell him, it just burst out. The look on Remus' face made him wish he could take it all back.<br/>“I’m a Monster” Remus said, looking disgusted.<br/>Sirius' head snapped up at this, looking at Remus. Remus looked at himself with fear and disgust.<br/>“No, you weren’t you. It was the Wolf and…” Sirius said but Remus cut him off.<br/>“No Sirius, it was sexual harassment. I did something to you without you wanting to. It doesn’t matter if it was the wolf, it was still me.”<br/>No idea what to answer, Sirius just blurted out the first thought in his head.<br/>“But what if I wanted to?” Oh f*ck, he hadn’t meant to say that. <br/>“Excuse me?” Remus asked, lookin completely dumbfounded. Bracing himself for rejection, Sirius picked up all his courage.<br/>“I said, What if I wanted to?” Sirius said, waiting for the answer. When no answer came though, he looked up to see Remus’ face, looking as if his face was broken. Sirius Couldn't take the silence, so he kept talking. <br/>“The thing is, I like you Rem. You know, Really like. And I know you don’t feel the same, which is fine, even though it breaks me. But I will get over it, I just nee…” Sirius was cut of by Remus' hand over his mouth, effectively making him shut up.<br/>Remus looked at him for a moment before taking his hand away. Sirius didn’t think, he just crashed his lips on Remus'. Remus froze, not doing anything. Yanking away Sirius started stumbling, falling over a broom and landed on his back. <br/>“Oh god, are you okay?” Remus asked, sitting down on his side. Sirius could only get out three words, barely over a whisper.<br/>“I’m so sorry” <br/>Remus just leaned closer, making Sirius breath hitch. When he was close enough that Sirius could feel his breath on his lips, he stopped.<br/>“Don’t be sorry” Remus whispered, closing the distance between them. </p><p>It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, Sirius decided. Remus lips on his, his teeth biting softly on Sirius bottom lip, making him shudder. Remus' tongue prodded softly on Sirius',asking for entrance. Sirius happily complied, and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. After a while, Remus broke away, making Sirius whine.<br/>”Look, we really need to talk about What happened on the full” Remus said, Making Sirius roll his eyes. <br/>“We will talk about it, but not right now. Is that okay for you, Love?” Sirius answered. Remus eyes lit up at the name, and he leaned in, pecking Sirius lips quickly before whispering;<br/>“Sure, Love”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, please comment your thoughts.<br/>I love to know how I can get better:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>